mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Greek mythological figures
A listing of Greek mythological figures. See also family tree of the Greek gods and the list of Greek mythological creatures. For a list of the deities of many cultures (including this one), see list of deities. Immortals Olympian deities Protogenoi (primordial deities) Titans Gigantes (giants) *The Hekatonkheires (Ἑκατόγχειρες), the Hundred-Handed Ones, giant gods of violent storms and hurricanes ** Briareus or Aigaion (Βριάρεως) ** Cottus (Κόττος) ** Gyges (Γύγης) * Agrius (Ἄγριος), a man-eating Thracian giant who was half-man and half-bear * Alcyoneus (Ἀλκυονεύς), the king of the Thracian giants, who was slain by Heracles * Aloadae (Αλοάδαι), twin giants who attempted to storm heaven **Otos (Ότος) **Ephialtes (Εφιάλτης) * Antaeus (Ανταίος), a Libyan giant who wrestled all visitors to the death until he was slain by Heracles * Argus Panoptes (Ἄργος Πανόπτης), a hundred-eyed giant tasked with guarding over Io * Cyclopes (Elder), three one-eyed giants who forged the lightning-bolts of Zeus ** Arges (Ἄργης) ** Brontes (Βρόντης) ** Steropes (Στερόπης) * Cyclopes (Younger), a tribe of one-eyed cannibalistic giants who shepherded flocks of sheep on the island of Sicily ** Polyphemus (Πολύφημος), a cyclops who briefly captured Odysseus and his men. * Enceladus (Εγκέλαδος), one of the Thracian giants who made war on the gods * The Gegenees (Γεγενεες), a tribe of six-armed giants fought by the Argonauts on Bear Mountain in Mysia * Geryon (Γηρυών), a three-bodied, four-winged giant who dwelt on the red island of Erytheia * The Laestrygonians (Λαιστρυγόνες), a tribe of man-eating giants encountered by Odysseus on his travels *Orion (Ωρίων), a giant huntsman whom Zeus placed among the stars as the constellation of Orion * Porphyrion (Πορφυρίων), the king of the Gigantes who was struck down by Herakles and Zeus with arrows and lightning-bolts after he attempted to rape Hera * Talos (Τάλως), a giant forged from bronze by Hephaestus, and gifted by Zeus to his lover Europa as her personal protector * Tityos (Τίτυος), a giant slain by Apollo and Artemis when he attempted to violate their mother Leto. * Typhon (Τυφῶν), a monstrous immortal storm-giant who was defeated and imprisoned by Zeus in the pit of Tartarus Personified concepts * Achlys (Ἀχλύς), spirit of the death-mist * Adephagia (Ἀδηφαγία), spirit of gluttony * Adikia (Ἀδικία), spirit of injustice and wrong-doing * Aergia (Ἀεργία), spirit of idleness, laziness, indolence and sloth * Agon (Ἀγών), spirit of contest, who possessed at altar at Olympia, site of the Olympic Games. * Aidos (Αιδώς), spirit of modesty, reverence and respect * Alala (Ἀλαλά), spirit of the war cry * Alastor (Αλάστωρ), spirit of blood feuds and vengeance * Aletheia (Αλήθεια), spirit of truth, truthfulness and sincerity * The Algea (Ἄλγεα), spirits of pain and suffering ** Akhos (Άχος) "trouble, distress" ** Ania (Ανία) "ache, anguish" ** Lupe (Λύπη) "pain, grief, sorrow" * Amekhania (Αμηχανία), spirit of helplessness and want of means * The Amphilogiai (Αμφιλογίαι), spirits of disputes, debate and contention * Anaideia (Αναίδεια), spirit of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness * The Androktasiai (Ανδροκτασίαι), spirits of battlefield slaughter * Angelia (Αγγελία), spirit of messages, tidings and proclamations * Apate (Απάτη), spirit of deceit, guile, fraud and deception * Aporia (Aπορία), spirit of difficulty, perplexity, powerlessness and want of means * The Arae (Ἀραί), spirits of curses * Arete (Aρετή), spirit of virtue, excellence, goodness and valour * Atë (Άτη), spirit of delusion, infatuation, blind folly, recklessness and ruin * Bia (Βία), spirit of force, power, bodily strength and compulsion * Caerus (Καιρός), spirit of opportunity * Corus (Κόρος), spirit of surfeit * Deimos (Δεῖμος), spirit of fear, dread and terror * Dikaiosyne (Δικαιοσύνη), spirit of justice and righteousness * Dike (Δίκη), spirit of justice, fair judgements and the rights established by custom and law * Dolos (Δόλος), spirit of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery and guile * Dysnomia (Δυσνομία), spirit of lawlessness and poor civil constitution * Dyssebeia (Δυσσέβεια), spirit of impiety * Eirene (Εἰρήνη), goddess of peace * Ekecheiria (Εκεχειρία), spirit of truce, armistice, and the cessation of all hostilities; honoured at the Olympic Games * Eleos (Ἔλεος), spirit of mercy, pity and compassion * Elpis (Ελπίς), spirit of hope and expectation * Epiphron (Επίφρων), spirit of prudence, shrewdness, thoughtfulness, carefulness and sagacity * Eris (Έρις), spirit of strife, discord, contention and rivalry * The Erotes (ἔρωτες) ** Anteros (Ἀντέρως), god of requited love ** Eros (Έρως), god of love and sexual passion ** Himeros (Ἵμερος), god of sexual desire ** Pothos (Πόθος), god of sexual longing, yearning and desire * Eucleia (Ευκλεια), spirit of good repute and glory * Eunomia (Εὐνομία), goddess good order and lawful conduct * Eupheme (Ευφήμη), spirit of words of good omen, acclamation, praise, applause and shouts of triumph * Eupraxia (Eυπραξία), spirit of well-being * Eusebeia (Eὐσέβεια), spirit of piety, loyalty, duty and filial respect * Euthenia (Ευθενία), spirit of prosperity, abundance and plenty * Geras (Γῆρας), spirit of old age * Harmonia (Αρμονία)Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, William Smith (1870), vol. 2, p. 350, goddess of harmony and concord * Hebe (Ήβη), goddess of youth * Hedone (Ἡδονή), spirit of pleasure, enjoyment and delight * Homados (Ηομαδος), spirit of the din of battle * Homonoia (Ὁμόνοια), spirit of concord, unanimity, and oneness of mind * Horkos (Ὁρκος), spirit of oaths * Horme (Όρμη), spirit of impulse or effort (to do a thing), eagerness, setting onself in motion, and starting an action * Hybris (Ύβρις), spirit of outrageous behaviour * Hypnos (Ύπνος), god of sleep * The Hysminai (Ηυσμιναι), spirits of fighting and combat * Kakia (Kακία), spirit of vice and moral badness * Kalokagathia, spirit of nobility * The Keres (Κῆρες), spirits of violent or cruel death * Koalemos (Κοάλεμος), spirit of stupidity and foolishness * Kratos (Κράτος), spirit of strength, might, power and sovereign rule * Kydoimos (Κυδοιμος), spirit of the din of battle, confusion, uproar and hubbub * Lethe (Λήθη), spirit of forgetfulness and oblivion * Limos (Λιμός), spirit of hunger and starvation * The Litae (Λιταί), spirits of prayer * Lyssa (Λύσσα), spirit of rage, fury and rabies in animals * The Makhai (Μάχαι), spirits of fighting and combat * Mania (Μανία), spirit or spirits of madness, insanity and frenzy * The Moirae, or "Fates" (Μοίραι) **Clotho (Κλωθώ), the spinner of the life thread **Lachesis (Λάχεσις), the measurer of the life thread **Atropos (Άτροπος), the severer of the life thread * Momus (μῶμος), spirit of mockery, blame, censure and stinging criticism * Moros (Μόρος), spirit of doom * Nemesis (Νέμεσις), goddess of righteous indignation and retribution * Nike (Νίκη), spirit of victory * Nomos (Νόμος), spirit of law * Oizys (Ὀϊζύς), spirit of woe and misery * The Oneiroi (Όνειροι), spirits of dreams ** Epiales (Επιάλης), spirit of nightmares ** Morpheus (Μορφεύς), god of dreams, who takes shape of humans ** Phantasos (Φάντασος) spirit of dreams of fantasy, who takes shape of inanimate objects ** Phobetor (Φοβήτωρ) or Icelos (Ίκελος), spirit of nightmares, who takes shape of animals * Palioxis (Παλιοξις), spirit of backrush, flight and retreat from battle * Peitharchia (Πειθαρχία), spirit of obedience * Peitho (Πειθώ), spirit of persuasion and seduction * Penia (Πενία), spirit of poverty and need * Penthus (Πένθος), spirit of grief, mourning and lamentation * Pheme (Φήμη), spirit of rumour, report and gossip * Philophrosyne (Φιλοφροσύνη), spirit of friendliness, kindness and welcome * Philotes (Φιλότης), spirit of friendship, affection and sexual intercourse * Phobos (Φόβος), spirit of panic fear, flight and battlefield rout * The Phonoi (Φόνοι), spirits of murder, killing and slaughter * Phrike (Φρίκη), spirit of horror and trembling fear * Phthonus (Φθόνος), spirit of envy and jealousy * Pistis (Πίστις), spirit of trust, honesty and good faith * Poine (Ποίνη), spirit of retribution, vengeance, recompense, punishment and penalty for the crime of murder and manslaughter * Ponos (Πόνος), spirit of hard labour and toil * Poros (Πόρος), spirit of expediency, the means of accomplishing or providing, contrivance and device * Praxidike (Πραξιδίκη), spirit of exacting justice * Praxis (Πράξις), spirit of practice and activity * Proioxis (Προίοξις), spirit of onrush and battlefield pursuit * Prophasis (Πρόφασις), spirit of excuses and pleas * The Pseudologoi, spirits of lies * Ptocheia (Πτωχεία), spirit of beggary * Soter (Σωτήρ), male spirit of safety, preservation and deliverance from harm * Soteria (Σωτήρια), female spirit of safety, preservation and deliverance from harm * Sophrosyne (Σωφροσύνη), spirit of moderation, self-control, temperance, restraint, and discretion * Techne (Τέχνη), personification of art and skill * Thanatos (Θάνατος), spirit of death and mortality * Thrasos (Θράσος), spirit of boldness * Tyche (Τύχη), spirit of fortune, chance, providence and fate * Zelos ( Ζῆλος), spirit of eager rivalry, emulation, envy, jealousy and zeal Chthonic deities * Amphiaraus (Αμφιαραύς), a hero of the war of the Seven Against Thebe who became an oracular spirit of the Underworld after his death * Askalaphos (Ἀσκάλαφος), the son of Acheron and Orphne who tended the Underworld orchards before being transformed into a screech owl by Demeter * Cerberus (Κέρβερος), the three-headed hound who guarded the gates of Hades * Charon (Χάρων), ferryman of Hades * Empusa (Έμπουσα), a monstrous underworld spirit or spirits with flaming hair, the leg of a goat and a leg of bronze * Erebos (Έρεβος), the primeval god of darkness, his mists encircled the underworld and filled the hollows of the earth * Hecate (Εκάτη), goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy * Judges of the Dead ** Aiakos (Αιακός), former mortal king of Aegina, guardian of the keys of Hades and judge of the men of Europe ** Minos (Μίνως), former mortal king of Crete and judge of the final vote ** Rhadamanthys (Ῥαδάμανθυς), former mortal lawmaker and judge of the men of Asia * Keuthonymos (Κευθόνυμος), an Underworld spirit and father of Menoetes * Cronus (Κρόνος), deposed king of the Titans; after his release from Tartarus he was appointed king of the Island of the Blessed * Lamia (Λάμια), a vampiric Underworld spirit or spirits in the train of Hecate * Lampades (Λαμπάδες), torch-bearing Underworld nymphs ** Gorgyra (Γοργύρα) ** Orphne (Ορφνη), a Lampad nymph of Hades, mother of Askalaphos * Macaria (Μακαρία), daughter of Hades and goddess of blessed death (not to be confused with the daughter of Heracles) * Melinoe (Μελινόη), daughter of Persephone and Zeus who presided over the propitiations offered to the ghosts of the dead * Menoetes (Μενοίτης), an Underworld spirit who herded the cattle of Hades * Mormo (Μορμώ), a fearsome Underworld spirit or spirits in the train of Hecate * Nyx (Νύξ), the primeval goddess of night * Persephone (Περσεφόνη), queen of the underworld, wife of Hades and goddess of spring growth * Rivers of the Underworld ** Akheron (Αχέρων), the river of pain ** Kokytos (Kωκυτός), the river of wailing ** Lethe (Λήθη), the river of forgetfulness ** Phlegethon (Φλεγέθων), the river of fire ** Styx (Στύξ), the river of hate * Tartarus (Τάρταρος), the primeval god of the dark, stormy pit of Hades * Thanatos (Θάνατος), spirit of death and minister of Hades Sea deities * Aegaeon (Αιγαίων), god of violent sea storms and ally of the Titans * Akheilos (Αχειλος), shark-shaped sea spirit * Amphitrite (Αμφιτρίτη), sea goddess and consort of Poseidon * Benthesikyme (Βενθεσικύμη), daughter of Poseidon, who resided in Ethiopia * Brizo (Βριζώ), goddess of sailors * Carcinus (Καρκίνος), a giant crab who allied itself with the Hydra against Heracles. When it died, Hera placed it in the sky as the constellation Cancer. * Ceto (Κῆτώ), goddess of the dangers of the ocean and of sea monsters * Charybdis (Χάρυβδις), a sea monster and spirit of whirlpools and the tide * Cymopoleia (Κυμοπόλεια), a daughter of Poseidon and goddess of giant storm waves * Delphin (Δέλφιν), the leader of the dolphins, Poseidon placed him in the sky as the constellation Delphin * Doris (Δωρίς), goddess of the sea's bounty * Eidothea (Ειδοθέα), prophetic sea nymph and daughter of Proteus * Eurybia (Εὐρυβία), goddess of the mastery of the seas * Glaucus (Γλαῦκος), the fisherman's sea god * Gorgons (Γοργόνες), three monstrous sea spirits ** Stheno (Σθεννώ) ** Euryale (Εὐρυάλη) ** Medusa (Μέδουσα), the only mortal of the three * The Graeae (Γραῖαι), three ancient sea spirits who personified the white foam of the sea; they shared one eye and one tooth between them ** Deino (Δεινώ) ** Enyo (Ἐνυώ) ** Pemphredo (Πεμφρεδώ) * The Harpies (Ηάρπυιαι), winged spirits of sudden, sharp gusts of wind ** Aello (Αελλώ) or Aellope (Αελλώπη) or Aellopous (Αελλόπους) ** Ocypete (Ωκυπέτη) or Ocypode (Ωκυπόδη) or Ocythoe (Ωκυθόη) ** Podarge (Ποδάργη) or Podarke (Ποδάρκη) ** Celaeno (Κελαινώ) ** Nicothoe (Νικοθόη) * Hippocampi (ἱπποκαμπος), the horses of the sea * The Ichthyocentauri (Ιχθυοκένταυροι), a pair of centaurine sea-gods with the upper bodies of men, the lower fore-parts of horses, ending in the serpentine tails of fish ** Bythos (Βύθος) "sea depth" ** Aphros (Άφρος) "sea foam" * Ladon (Λάδων), a hundred-headed sea serpent who guarded the western reaches of the sea, and the island and golden apples of the Hesperides * Leucothea (Λευκοθέα), a sea goddess who aided sailors in distress * Nereides (Νηρηίδες), sea nymphs ** Thetis (Θέτις), leader of the Nereids who presided over the spawning of marine life in the sea ** Arethusa (Αρετούσα), a daughter of Nereus who was transformed into a fountain ** Galene (Γαλήνη), goddess of calm seas ** Psamathe (Πσαμάθη), goddess of sand beaches * Nereus (Νηρέας), the old man of the sea, and the god of the sea's rich bounty of fish * Nerites (Νερίτης), a sea spirit who was transformed into a shell-fish by Aphrodite * Oceanus (Ὠκεανός), Titan god of the Earth-encircling river Oceanus, the font of all the Earth's fresh-water * Palaemon (Παλαίμων), a young sea god who aided sailors in distress * Phorcys (Φόρκυς), god of the hidden dangers of the deep * Pontos (Πόντος), primeval god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures * Poseidon (Ποσειδῶν), king of the sea and lord of the sea gods; also god of rivers, flood and drought, earthquakes, and horses * Proteus (Πρωτεύς), a shape-shifting, prophetic old sea god, and the herdsman of Poseidon's seals * Scylla (Σκύλλα), monstrous sea goddess * The Sirens (Σειρῆνες), three sea nymphs who lured sailors to their death with their song ** Aglaope (Αγλαόπη) or Aglaophonos (Αγλαόφωνος) or Aglaopheme (Αγλαοφήμη) ** Himerope (Ίμερόπη) ** Leucosia (Λευκοσία) ** Ligeia (Λιγεία) ** Molpe (Μολπή) ** Parthenope (Παρθενόπη) ** Peisinoe (Πεισινόη) or Peisithoe (Πεισιθόη) ** Raidne (Ραίδνη) ** Teles (Τέλης) ** Thelchtereia (Θελχτήρεια) ** Thelxiope (Θελξιόπη) or Thelxiepeia (Θελξιέπεια) * The Telchines (Τελχινες), sea spirits native to the island of Rhodes; the gods killed them when they turned to evil magic ** Actaeus (Ακταιος) ** Argyron (Αργυρών) ** Atabyrius (Αταβύριος) ** Chalcon (Χαλκών) ** Chryson (Χρυσών) ** Damon (Δαμων) or Demonax (Δημώναξ) ** Damnameneus (Δαμναμενεύς) ** Dexithea (Δεξιθέα), mother of Euxanthios by Minos ** Lycos (Λύκος) or Lyktos (Λύκτος) ** Lysagora (Λυσαγόρα)? ** Makelo (Μακελώ) ** Megalesius (Μεγαλήσιος) ** Mylas (Μύλας) ** Nikon (Νίκων) ** Ormenos (Ορμενος) ** Simon (Σίμων) ** Skelmis (Σκελμις) * Tethys (Τηθύς), wife of Oceanus, and the mother of the rivers, springs, streams, fountains and clouds * Thalassa (Θάλασσα), primeval spirit of the sea and consort of Pontos * Thaumas (Θαῦμας), god of the wonders of the sea * Thoosa (Θόοσα), goddess of swift currents * Triteia (Τριτεια), daughter of Triton and companion of Ares * Triton (Τρίτων), fish-tailed son and herald of Poseidon * Tritones (Τρίτωνες), fish-tailed spirits in Poseidon's retinue Sky deities * Achelois (Ἀχελωΐς), "she who washes pain away", a minor moon goddess * Aeolus (Aiolos) (Αίολος), king of the winds * Aether (Αιθήρ), primeval god of the upper air * Alectrona (Αλεκτρονα), solar goddess of the morning or waking up * Anemoi, gods of the winds ** Boreas (Βορέας), god of the north wind and of winter ** Eurus (Εύρος), god of the unlucky east or southeast wind ** Notus (Νότος) god of the south wind ** Zephyrus (Ζέφυρος), god of the west wind ** Aparctias (Απαρκτίας), another name for the north wind (not identified with Boreas) ** Apheliotes (Αφηλιώτης), god of the east wind (when Euros is considered southeast) ** Argestes (Αργέστης), another name for the west or northwest wind ** Caicias (Καικίας), god of the northeast wind ** Circios (Κίρκιος) or Thraskias (Θρασκίας), god of the north-northwest wind ** Euronotus (Ευρονότος), god of the southeast wind ** Lips (Λίψ), god of the southwest wind ** Skeiron (Σκείρων), god of the northwest wind * Arke (Άρκη), messenger of the Titans and twin sister of Iris * Astraios (Ἀστραῖος), Titan god of stars and planets, and the art of astrology * The Astra Planeti (Αστρα Πλανετοι), gods of the five wandering stars or planets ** Stilbon (Στιλβών), god of Hermaon, the planet Mercury ** Eosphorus (Ηωσφόρος), god of Venus the morning star ** Hesperus (Ἓσπερος), god of Venus the evening star ** Pyroeis (Πυρόεις), god of Areios, the planet Mars ** Phaethon (Φαέθων), god of Dios, the planet Jupiter ** Phaenon (Φαίνων), god of Kronion, the planet Saturn * Aurai (Αὖραι), nymphs of the cooling breeze ** Aura (Αὖρα), goddess of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning * Chaos (Χάος), the nothingness from which all else sprang, she also represented the lower atmosphere which surrounded the earth * Chione (Χιόνη), goddess of snow and daughter of Boreas * Eos (Ἠώς), Titan goddess of the dawn * Helios (Ἥλιος), Titan god of the sun and guardian of oaths * Hemera (Ημέρα), primeval goddess of daylight and the sun * Hera (Ήρα), Queen of Heaven and goddess of the air and starry constellations * Herse (Ἕρση), goddess of the morning dew * Iris (Ίρις), goddess of the rainbow and divine messenger * The Menae (Μήναι), fifty goddesses of phases of the moon and the fifty lunar months of the four-year Olympiad * Nephelai (Νεφήλαι), cloud nymphs ** Cleochareia (Κλεοχάρεια), a river nymph who was married to King Lelex of Laconia * Ouranos (Ουρανός), primeval god of the heavens * Pandia (Πανδία), daughter of Selene and Zeus; goddess of the full moon and of the earth-nourishing dew * The Pleiades (Πλειάδες), goddesses of the constellation Pleiades ** Alcyone (Αλκυόνη) ** Sterope (Στερόπη) ** Celaeno (Κελαινώ) ** Electra (Ηλέκτρα) ** Maia (Μαία) ** Merope (Μερόπη) ** Taygete (Ταϋγέτη) * Selene (Σελήνη), Titan goddess of the moon * The Hyades, nymphs that represented a star cluster in the constellation Taurus and were associated with rain * Zeus (Ζεύς), King of Heaven and god of the sky, clouds, rain, thunder and lightning Rustic deities * Aetna (Αἴτνη), goddess of the volcanic Mount Etna in Sicily * Amphictyonis (Αμφικτυονίς), goddess of wine and friendship between nations, a local form of Demeter * Anthousai (Ανθούσαι), flower nymphs * Aristaeus (Ἀρισταῖος), god of bee-keeping, cheese-making, herding, olive-growing and hunting * Artemis (Άρτεμις), goddess of wild animals, birds and fresh-water fish, and of hunting, fishing and fowling * Attis (Άττις), vegetation god and consort of Cybele * Britomartis (Βριτόμαρτις), Cretan goddess of hunting and nets used for fishing, fowling and the hunting of small game * Cabeiri (Κάβειροι), gods or spirits who presided over the Mysteries of the islands of Lemnos and Samothrace ** Aitnaios (Αιτναιος) ** Alkon (Αλκων) ** Eurymedon (Ευρυμεδών) ** Onnes (Όννης) ** Tonnes (Τόννης) * Centaurs (Κένταυροι), a race of half-man, half-horse beings ** Asbolus (Άσβολος) ** Chariclo (Χαρικλώ), wife of the centaur Chiron ** Chiron (Χείρων), the eldest and wisest of the Centaurs ** Eurytion (Ευρυτιων) ** Nessus (Νέσσος), a ferryman at the river Euenus ** Pholus (Φώλος) * The Cercopes (Κέρκοπες), a pair of monkey-like thieves who plagued the land of Lydia in western Anatolia ** Akmon (Ακμών) ** Passalos (Πάσσαλος) * Chloris (Χλωρίς), goddess of flowers and wife of Zephyrus * Comus (Κόμος), god of revelry, merrymaking and festivity * Corymbus (Κόρυμβος), god of the fruit of the ivy * The Curetes (Κουρέτες), guardians of infant Zeus on Mount Ida, barely distinguished from the Dactyls and the Corybantes * Cybele (Κυβέλη), a Phrygian mountain goddess associated with Rhea * The Dactyls (Δάκτυλοι)"fingers", minor deities originally representing fingers of a hand ** Acmon (Ακμών) ** Damnameneus (Δαμναμενεύς) ** Delas (Δήλας) ** Epimedes (Επιμήδης) ** Heracles (not to be confused with the hero Heracles) ** Iasios (Ιάσιος) ** Kelmis (Κελμις) ** Skythes (Σκύθης) * Dionysus (Διόνυσος), god of wine, drunken orgies and wild vegetation * Dryades (Δρυάδες), tree and forest nymphs * Gaia (Γαία), primeval goddess of the earth * Epimeliades (Επιμελίδες), nymphs of highland pastures and protectors of sheep flocks * Hamadryades (Αμαδρυάδες), oak tree dryades * Hecaterus (Ηεκατερος), god of the hekateris—a rustic dance of quickly moving hands—and perhaps of the skill of hands in general * Hephaestus (Ήφαιστος), god of metalworking * Hermes (Ερμής), god of herds and flocks, of roads and boundary stones * The Horae (Ώρες), goddesses of the seasons and natural order ** Eunomia (Ευνομία), spirit of good order, and springtime goddess of green pastures ** Dike (Δίκη), spirit of justice, may have represented springtime growth ** Eirene (Ειρήνη), spirit of peace and goddess of the springtime ** Thallo (Θαλλώ), goddess of spring buds and shoots, identified with Eirene ** Auxo (Αυξώ), goddess of spring growth ** Karpo (Καρπώ), goddess of the fruits of the earth ** Pherousa (Φέρουσα) "the bringer" ** Euporie (Ευπορίη) "abundance" ** Orthosie (Ορθοσίη) "prosperity" * Korybantes (Κορύβαντες), the crested dancers who worshipped Cybele ** Damneus (Δαμνεύς) "the one who tames(?)" ** Idaios (Ιδαίος) "of Mount Ida" ** Kyrbas (Κύρβας), whose name is probably a variant of *Korybas, singular for "Korybantes" ** Okythoos (Ωκύθοος) "the one running swiftly" ** Prymneus (Πρυμνεύς) "of lower areas(?)" ** Pyrrhikhos (Πυρῥιχος), god of the rustic dance * Maenades (μαινάδες), crazed nymphs in the retinue of Dionysus ** Methe (Μέθη), nymph of drunkenness * Meliae (Μελίαι), nymphs of honey and the ash tree * Naiades (Ναιάδες), fresh water nymphs ** Daphne (Δάφνη) ** The Hesperides (Ἑσπερίδες) ** Metope (Μετώπη) * The Nymphai Hyperboreioi (Νύμφαι Υπερβόρειοι), who presided over aspects of archery ** Hekaerge (Εκαέργη), represented distancing ** Loxo (Λοξώ), represented trajectory ** Oupis (Ουπις), represented aim * Oreades (Ὀρεάδες), mountain nymphs ** Adrasteia (Αδράστεια), a nursemaid of the infant Zeus ** Echo (Ηχώ), a nymph cursed never to speak except to repeat the words of others * Oceanides (Ωκεανίδες), fresh water nymphs ** Beroe (Βερόη), a nymph of Beruit, the daughter of Aphrodite and Adonis, who was wooed by both Dionysus and Poseidon ** Calypso (Καλυψώ) ** Clytie (Κλυτίη) ** Eidyia (Ειδυια), the youngest of the Oceanides * The Ourea (Ούρος), primeval gods of mountains * The Palici (Παλικοί), a pair of rustic gods who presided over the geysers and thermal springs in Sicily * Pan (Πάν), god of shepherds, pastures, and fertility * Potamoi, river gods ** Achelous (Αχέλους) ** Acis (Άκις) ** Acheron (Αχέρων) ** Alpheus (Αλφειός) ** Asopus (Ασωπός) ** Cladeus (Κλάδεος) ** Eurotas (Ευρώτας) ** Cocytus (Kωκυτός) ** Lethe (λήθη) ** Peneus (Πηνειός) ** Phlegethon (Φλεγέθων)) ** Styx (Στύξ) ** Scamander (Σκάμανδρος) * Priapus (Πρίαπος), god of garden fertility * Rhea (Ῥέα), the great mother and queen of the mountain wilds * Satyrs (Σάτυροι), rustic fertility spirits ** Krotos (Κρότος), a great hunter and musician who kept the company of the Muses on Mount Helicon * Silenus (Σειληνός), an old rustic god of the dance of the wine-press * Telete (Τελέτη), goddess of initiation into the Bacchic orgies * Zagreus (Ζαγρεύς), in the Orphic mysteries, the first incarnation of Dionysus Agricultural deities * Aphaea (Αφαία), minor goddess of agriculture and fertility * Bootes (Βοώτης), agricultural demi-god inventor of the wagon and the plough * Carme (Κάρμη), a Cretan spirit who presided over the harvest festival * Carmanor (Καρμάνωρ), a Cretan harvest god * Cyamites (Κυαμίτης), demi-god of the bean * Demeter (Δημήτηρ), goddess of fertility, agriculture, grain and harvest * Despoina, daughter of Poseidon and Demeter, goddess of mysteries in Arcadia * Dionysus (Διόνυσος), god of viticulture and wine * Eunostus (Εύνοστος), goddess of the flour mill * Hestia (Ἑστία), maiden goddess of the hearth who presided over the baking of bread, mankind's stable food * Persephone (Περσεφόνη), queen of the underworld, wife of Hades and goddess of spring growth * Plutus (Πλοῦτος), god of wealth, including agricultural wealth, son of Demeter Deified mortals * Achilles (Ἀχιλλεύς), hero of the Trojan War * Aiakos (Αιακός), a king of Aegina, when he died he was appointed as a Judge of the Dead in the Underworld * Aeolus (Aiolos) (Αίολος), a king of Thessaly, made the immortal king of the winds by Zeus * Amphiaraus (Αμφιαραύς), a hero of the war of the Seven Against Thebe who became an oracular spirit of the Underworld after his death * Ariadne (Αριάδνη), a Cretan princess who became the immortal wife of Dionysus * Aristaeus (Ἀρισταῖος), a Thessalian hero, his inventions saw him immortalised as the god of bee-keeping, cheese-making, herding, olive-growing and hunting * Asclepius (Ασκληπιός), a Thessalian physician who was struck down by Zeus, to be later recovered by his father Apollo * Attis (Άττις), a consort of Cybele, granted immortality as one of her attendants * The Dioscuri (Διόσκουροι), divine twins ** Castor (Κάστωρ) ** Polydeuces (Πολυδεύκης) * Endymion (Ἐνδυμίων), lover of Selene, granted eternal sleep so as never to age or die * Ganymede (Γανυμήδης), a handsome Trojan prince, abducted by Zeus and made cup-bearer of the gods * Glaucus (Γλαῦκος), the fisherman's sea god, made immortal after eating a magical herb * Hemithea and Parthenos (Ηεμιθέα and Παρθένος), princesses of the Island of Naxos who leapt into the sea to escape their stepfather's wrath; Apollo transformed them into demi-goddesses * Heracles (Ηρακλής), ascended hero * Minos (Μίνως), a king of Crete, when he died he was appointed as a Judge of the Dead in the Underworld * Ino (Ἰνώ), a Theban princess who became the sea goddess Leucothea * The Leucippides (Λευκιππίδες), wives of the Dioscuri ** Phoebe (Φοίβη), wife of Pollux ** Hilaeira (Ἱλάειρα), wife of Castor * Orithyia (Ὠρείθυια), an Athenian princess abducted by Boreas and made the goddess of cold, gusty mountain winds * Palaemon (Παλαίμων), a Theban prince, made into a sea god along with his mother, Ino * Perseus (Περσεύς), a son of Zeus and a mortal woman who fought and beat Medusa. * Psyche (Ψυχή), goddess of the soul Other deities * Aceso (Ἀκεσώ), goddess of the healing of wounds and the curing of illnesses * Acratopotes (Ἀκρατοπότης), god of unmixed wine and incontinence * Adrastea (Αδράστεια), a daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, or an epithet of Nemesis * Aegle (Αἴγλη), goddess of radiant good health * Agdistis (Ἄγδιστις), Phrygian hermaphroditic deity * Alexiares and Anicetus (Αλεξιαρες and Ανικετος), twin sons of Heracles who presided over the defence of fortified towns and citadels * Anakes (Άνακες) * Asclepius (Ασκληπιός), god of healing * Astraea (Αστραία), virgin goddess of justice * Auxesia (Αυξησία) and Damia (Δαμία), two local fertility goddesses * Charites (Χάριτες), goddesses of charm, beauty, nature, human creativity and fertility ** Aglaea (Αγλαΐα), goddess of beauty, adornment, splendour and glory ** Euphrosyne (Εὐφροσύνη), goddess of good cheer, joy, mirth and merriment ** Thalia (Θάλεια), goddess of festive celebrations and rich and luxurious banquets ** Hegemone (Ηγεμόνη) "mastery" ** Antheia (Άνθεια), goddess of flowers and flowery wreaths ** Cleta (Κλήτα) "the glorious" ** Phaenna (Φαέννα) "the shining" ** Eudaimonia (Ευδαιμονία) "happiness" ** Euthymia (Ευθυμία) "good mood" ** Calleis (Καλλείς) "beauty" ** Paidia (Παιδία) "play, amusement" ** Pandaisia (Πανδαισία) "banquet for everyone" ** Pannychis (Παννυχίς) "all-night (festivity)" * Ceraon (Κεραων), demi-god of the meal, specifically the mixing of wine * Chrysus (Χρύσος), spirit of gold * Circe (Κίρκη), goddess-witch of Aeaea * Daemones Ceramici (Δαίμονες Κεραμικοί), five malevolent spirits who plagued the craftsman potter ** Syntribos (Σύντριβος), the shatterer ** Smaragos (Σμάραγος), the smasher ** Asbetos (Ασβετος), the charrer ** Sabaktes (Σαβάκτης), the destroyer ** Omodamos (Ομόδαμος), crudebake * Deipneus (Δειπνεύς), demi-god of the preparation of meals, specifically the making of bread * Eiresione (Ειρεσιώνη), personification of the olive branch * Eileithyia (Εἰλείθυια), goddess of childbirth * Enyalius (Ενυάλιος), minor god of war * Enyo (Ἐνυώ), goddess of destructive war * Epione (Ἠπιόνη), goddess of the soothing of pain * The Erinyes (Ἐρινύες), the Furies, goddesses of retribution ** Alecto (Ἀληκτώ), the unceasing one ** Tisiphone (Τισιφόνη), avenger of murder ** Megaera (Μέγαιρα), the jealous one * Harpocrates (Ηαρποκρατης), god of silence * Hedylogos (Ηδύλογος), god of sweet talk and flattery * Hermaphroditus (Ἑρμάφρόδιτός), god of hermaphrodites and effeminate men * Hygieia (Υγεία), goddess of cleanliness and good health * Hymenaios (Ὑμέναιος), god of marriage and marriage feasts * Ichnaea (Ιχναία), goddess of tracking * Iaso (Ἰασώ), goddess of cures, remedies and modes of healing * Iynx (Ιύνξ), goddess of the love charm * Matton (Μάττων), demi-god of the meal, specifically the kneading of dough * Muses (Μούσαι), goddesses of music, song and dance, and the source of inspiration to poets ** Titan Muses, daughters of Gaia and Ouranos *** Aoide (Ἀοιδή), muse of song *** Arche (Αρχή), muse of origins *** Melete (Μελέτη), muse of meditation and practice *** Mneme (Μνήμη), muse of memory *** Thelxinoe (Θελξινόη), muse "charmer of minds" ** Olympian Muses, daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne *** Calliope (Καλλιόπη), muse of epic poetry *** Clio (Κλειώ), muse of history *** Erato (Ερατώ), muse of erotic poetry *** Euterpe (Ευτέρπη), muse of lyric poetry *** Melpomene (Μελπομένη), muse of tragedy *** Polyhymnia (Πολυμνία) or (Πολύμνια), muse of sacred poetry *** Terpsichore (Τερψιχόρη), muse of dance and choral poetry *** Thalia (Θάλεια), muse of comedy and bucolic poetry *** Urania (Ουρανία), muse of astronomy ** Younger Muses, daughters of Apollo *** Cephisso (Κεφισσώ) *** Apollonis (Απολλωνίς) *** Borysthenis (Βορυσθενίς) *** Hypate (Υπάτη) "the upper (chord of the lyre)" *** Mese (Μέση) "the middle (chord of the lyre)" *** Nete (Νήτη) "the lower (chord of the lyre)" ** Polymatheia (Πολυμάθεια), muse of knowledge * Paeon (Παιάν, Παιήων, or Παιών), physician of the Olympian gods * Panacea (Πανάκεια), goddess of healing * Pasithea (Πασιθέα), goddess of rest and relaxation * Rhapso (Ραψώ), minor goddess or nymph whose name apparently refers to sewing * Telesphorus (Τελεσφόρος), demi-god of convalescence, who "brought to fulfillment" recuperation from illness or injury Mortals A-B * Abas * Abderus * Acacallis * Acamas (Ακάμας) * Acarnan (Ακαρνάν) * Acastus * Acestes * Achaeus (Αχαιός) * Achilles (Akhilleus) (Αχιλλεύς or Αχιλλέας) * Acoetes * Acrisius * Actaeon (Aktaion) * Actaeus * Actor (Άκτωρ) * Admetus (Άδμητος) * Adonis (Άδωνις) * Adrastus (Άδραστος) * Aeacus (Aiakos) (Αιακός) * Aeetes * Aegeus (Αιγεύς) * Aegialeia (Αιγιαλεία) * Aegialeus * Aegimius * Aegina (Αίγινα) * Aegisthus (Αίγισθος) * Aegyptus (Αίγυπτος) * Aeneas (Aineas) (Αινείας) * Aeolus (Αίολος) * Aepytus * Aerope * Aesacus * Aeson (Aison) * Aethalides * Aethlius * Aethra (Αίθρα) * Aetolus (Αιτωλός) * Agamedes * Agamemnon (Αγαμέμνων) * Agapenor * Agasthenes * Agave * Agelaus (Ageláos) * Agenor (Αγήνωρ) * Aglaea (Αγλαΐα) * Agraulus * Agrius * Agron * Ajax the great (Aîas the great) (Αίας ο Μέγας) * Ajax the lesser (Aîas the lesser) (Αίας ο Μικρός) * Alcaeus (Alkaios) (Αλκαίος) * Alcathous * Alcestis (Άλκηστις) * Alcidice * Alcimede * Alcinous (Αλκίνους or Αλκίνοος) * Alcmaeon * Alcmene (Alkmênê) (Αλκμήνη) * Alcyone (Αλκυών or Αλκυόνη) * Aleus * Almus * Aloeus * Alope * Althaea (Αλθαία) * Althaemenes * Amarynceus * Amphiaraus (Αμφιάραος) * Amphictyon (Αμφικτύων) * Amphidamas (Αμφιδάμας) * Amphilochus (Αμφίλοχος) * Amphimachus (Αμφίμαχος) * Amphinomus (Amphínomos) (Αμφίνομος) * Amphion * Amphithea (Αμφιθέα) * Amphitryon (Amphitrion) (Αμφιτρύων) * Amyclas (Αμύκλας) * Amycus * Amymone * Amyntor (Αμύντωρ) * Amythaon * Anaxagoras (Αναξαγόρας) * Anaxibia * Anaxo * Ancaeus * Anchialus (Αγχίαλος) * Anchises (Αγχίσης) * Andraemon * Andreus * Androgeus * Andromache (Ανδρομάχη) * Andromeda (Ανδρομέδα) * Anius * Antenor (Αντήνωρ) * Anticlea (Antiklia) * Antigone (Αντιγόνη) * Antilochus (Αντίλοχος) * Antimachus (Αντίμαχος) * Antinous (Antinoös) * Antion * Antiope (Αντιόπη) * Antiphates * Antiphus * Aphareus * Apheidas * Apis * Apsyrtus * Arachne (Arakhne) (Αράχνη) * Arcas (Αρκάς) * Arcesius (Arkêsios) * Arete * Argea * Argeius * Argos (Άργος) * Ariadne (Αριάδνη) * Arion (Αρίων) * Aristodemus (Αριστόδημος) * Aristomachus (Αριστόμαχος) * Arsinoe (Αρσινόη) * Asclepius (Ασκληπιός) * Asius * Assaracus * Astacus * Asterius * Astyanax (Αστυάναξ) * Astydameia (Αστυδάμεια) * Astyoche * Astypalaea (Αστυπάλαια) * Atalanta (Αταλάντη) * Athamas (Αθάμας) * Atreus (Ατρέας) * Atymnius * Auge * Augeas (Αυγείας) * Autesion * Autolycus * Automedon (Αυτομέδων) * Autonoe * Bateia * Battus * Baucis * Bellerophon * Belus * Bias * Borus * Briseis * Briseus * Britomartis * Broteas * Bunus * Busiris * Butes * Byblis C-G * Cadmus * Caeneus (Caenis when female) * Calchas * Callidice * Callirhoe * Callisto * Calyce * Calydon * Canace * Canthus * Capaneus * Capys * Car * Carme * Carnabon * Cassandra * Cassiopeia * Castor * Catreus * Caunus * Cebriones * Cecrops * Ceisus * Celeus * Cephalus * Cepheus, King of Aethiopia * Cepheus, King of Tegea * Cerdo * Cestrinus * Ceyx * Chalciope * Chalcodon * Chione * Chiron * Chloris * Chryseis * Chryses * Chrysippus * Chrysothemis * Chthonius * Cilix * Cinyras * Cleite * Cleodaeus * Cleopatra * Clymene * Clymenus * Clytemnestra * Clytius * Codrus * Comaetho * Copreus * Corcyra * Corinthus * Coronis * Coronus * Cranaus * Creon * Cresphontes * Crete * Cretheus * Creusa * Crisus * Croesus * Cychreus * Cycnus * Cylla * Cynortas * Cyparissus * Cypselus * Cytisorus * Cyzicus * Daedalion * Daedalus * Damocles * Danaë * Danaus * Dardanus * Dascylus * Deianeira * Deimachus * Deioneus (Δηιονεύς) or Deion (Δηίων) * Deiphobus * Deiphontes * Deipyle * Demonassa * Demonice * Demophon * Deucalion * Dexamenus * Dia * Dictys * Diomedes * Diores * Dioscuri (Castor and Polydeuces) * Dirce * Dius * Dolius * Dolon * Dorus * Dryope * Echemus * Echetus * Echion * Eetion * Elatus (Élatos) * Electra * Electryon * Eleius * Elephenor * Eleusis * Elpenor * Elymus (Elumos) * Endeis * Endymion * Epaphus * Epeius * Epicasta * Epidaurus * Epopeus * Erechtheus * Erginus (Erginos) * Erichthonius * Eriphyle * Eteocles * Eumaeus (Eumaios) * Eumelus * Europa * Eurotas * Euryalus * Eurycleia (also Eurýkleia, Euryclea) * Eurylochus * Eurymachus * Eurypylus * Eurystheus * Eurytion * Eurytus * Ganymede H-L *Haemon *Hector (Hektor) *Hecuba (Hekuba) *Helen *Helenus *Helios *Helle *Heracles (Heraklês) *Hermaphroditus *Hermione *Hippocoon *Hippodamia, wife of Pilops *Hippodamia, wife of Pirithous *Hippolyta *Hippolytus *Hippomedon *Hippomenes *Hylas *Iambe *Icarius *Icarus *Idomeneus *Ino *Io *Iolaus *Iole *Iphicles *Iphigenia *Iphthime *Irus *Ismene *Ixion *Jason *Jocasta *Labdacus *Laërtês *Laius *Laodamas *Laomedon *Leda *Lelex *Lycaon *Lycus M-P *Machaon *Marsyas *Medea *Medôn *Medusa (the mortal gorgon) *Melampus *Melanthus *Meleager *Memnon *Menelaus *Menestheus *Messene *Midas *Minos *Munippus *Myles *Myrrha *Myrtilus *Narcissus *Nausicaa *Neleus *Neoptolemus *Nephele *Nestor *Nimrit/Maya *Niobe *Nycteus *Odysseus *Oebalus *Oedipus *Oeneus *Oenomaus *Ogygus *Oileus *Olenus *Orestes *Orion *Orpheus *Oxyntes *Pandarus *Pandion I *Pandion II *Pandora *Pandora II *Paris *Parthenopeus *Patroclus *Peleus *Pelias *Pelopia *Pelops *Penélopê (Penelopeia) *Peneus *Penthesilea *Pentheus *Periphetes *Perseus (Perseos) (Περσεύς, Περσέως) *Phaethon (Phaëton) *Phegeus *Philemon *Philoctetes *Phineas *Phineus *Phocus *Phoenix (Phoinix) *Phrixus *Phyleus *Pirithous *Pittheus *Podalirius *Polites *Polycaon *Polydorus *Polynices *Polyxena *Priam *Procrustes (Prokrustes) *Proetus *Prosymnus *Protesilaus *Psyche *Pterelaos *Pygmalion *Pylades *Pyramus *Pyrrhag R-Z *Rhadamanthys *Rhesus *Sarpedon *Semele *Sisyphus *Sparta *Sthenelus *Tantalus *Telamon *Telemachus (Telémakhos, Telemachos) *Telephus *Teucer *Theoclymenus *Thersander *Thersites *Theseus (Theseos) *Thisbe *Thyestes *Thymoetes *Tithonus *Tlepolemus *Trophonius *Tydeus *Tyndareus *Xuthus *Zetes *Zethus References Category:Greek mythology Category:Greek gods Category:Greek goddesses Category:Mythology-related lists Category:Lists of deities ar:قائمة آلهة الإغريق bn:গ্রিক পুরাণের চরিত্রসমূহের তালিকা ca:Llista de déus grecs da:Græske guder de:Liste griechischer Gottheiten fr:Généalogie de la mythologie grecque lb:Lëscht vun de griichesche Gëtter lt:Graikų dievai nl:Lijst van Griekse goden ja:ギリシア神話の固有名詞一覧 no:Greske guder ro:Lista personajelor mitologice elene simple:List of Greek gods and goddesses sr:Списак грчких божанстава vi:Danh sách các nhân vật thần thoại Hy Lạp zh:希臘神祇及人物列表